The boy and the girl
by TrainerMonster
Summary: BBxoc a girl meets a creepy old lady and that's where the fun begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The girl and the boy

_Moo, moo! Moo,moo!_I reached over to my cow clock and turned off the alarm. I slowly sat up and yawned. I got my clothes ready and changed. I brushed my hair and my teeth. The usual stuff in the morning. I went out to the kitchen of my apartment. My Siberian Husky, Anaka, sat obediently by his dog bowl. I got his food ready and changed his water.

I got my food ready as well. Blueberry pancakes, an apple, and some red cool aid. I turned on the t.v. to animal planet. It's me or the dog was on. When I finished my breakfast I Iooked at the clock on the wall. 7:46 a.m. school doesn't start until 8:35. I grabbed Anaka's leash and took him out for a walk.

Well school sucked today, as usual. People here don't understand me so well so they just torture me the best they can. Sometimes they get to me, like today. I didn't get in trouble though because a teacher saw what happened. I normally don't get in trouble by the teachers because they give me sympathy. I live by myself in an apartment because my parents just ditch me. People come to check on me though. But I'm not entirely alone because I have Anaka.

I went to the borders bookstore. I always go there every day. Whether I'm sick or not. I go straight to the anime isle. The workers also give me sympathy and most of the time they let me have stuff for free. They even offer to buy me lunch or dinner. I refuse but they do it anyway. Maybe it's because I'm only 13.

When I get home I give Anaka another walk and buy him lunch at a cool animal store. There you can buy your pet a nice meal with all the right stuff your pet needs. It's pretty cool.

"oh, Anaka," I sighed, "you don't know how good you have it." Anaka barked in response. We can understand each other. I rubbed Anaka's belly and went to take a nap. Anaka joined me.

The next day was the same routine. Morning routine, school routine. Bookstore routine. I didn't stay long. I just got some new death note stuff that just came in. I went home and gave Anaka a walk by the beach. The ocean sparkled beautifully. I just wish the people wouldn't gawk at me. I like to wear worn out clothes and ripped clothes. I wear a dog collar, chocker, and I like to paint my nails black, red, and forest green. Is there something wrong with that?

Later that day I went back to the bookstore. And of course anime isle. The strange thing was that I didn't see anyone there. Fine by me. I like peace and quiet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around. The right in my face was wrinkly ugly and the smell of dead bodies.

"Hello, deary." The old lady said. I just stared at her the way people stare at me.

"Hi…" I said.

"I see you like death note."

I was surprised she even knew what death note was. Most adults I know don't even know what anime is."Yeah…"

She put both wrinkly hands on my shoulders and began speaking some weird language. It sounded like German but at the same time didn't. When she was done with her… ritual German thingy she left with a smile. As soon as she was out of sight I high tailed it out of there.

"Anaka you won't believe what just happened to me." Anaka was on the couch watching daisy of love. "Some old lady was peaking to me and then she said some weird words that sounded like German…but at the same time not… wow 'm tired. I'm going to bed." Anaka went to the bathroom and pulled out a towel. I looked at myself and I was soaking wet.

I looked out on the balcony and it was raining."That's strange. I didn't even know it was raining." I grabbed the towel and dried off. I changed my clothes and quickly fell asleep.

I turned off my alarm clock and did the usual stuff.i went out to the kitchen and saw that Anaka wasn't by his food bowl. And the fridge was right open! "Anaka."

I went to close it and saw that my strawberry jam was gone. Anaka doesn't like strawberries. I turned around saw someone on my couch. Not a dog, a human!?

I tiptoed to the strange man lying on my couch. I crouched down on my knees and stared for a few moments. Anaka came into the living room and growled.

"Shh!!" I said and pointed to the man. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the door was opened. I poked the man on the cheek a few times and he slowly opened his eyes. I stared wide-eyed. Only two things I could think off. Either this was the man I was thinking about of those were red contacts. And I was hoping for my first guess.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… what is happening? B doesn't exist….no matter how much I want him to. The boy rose up and he looked down at me. He smiled and there was some jelly on his teeth.

"you took my jam?" I asked. Out of all the questions I could have asked that's what I came up with.

The boy looked at the fridge and scratched his head. "I guess I did." That little….

"Who are you?" I was hoping for the right answer otherwise this guy is out of my house.

"I am Beyond Birthday."

My heart sank. Was it really him? BB of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases?

"It's….nice to umm…meet you."

So it was him after all. Anaka came into the room barking. "It's okay, boy. He's B!" Anaka immediately stopped barking and looked at the man and wagged his tail.

"Let me get dressed." I ran straight to my room and went through my drawers for something to wear. I finally put on a Korn T- shirt and some ripped black jeans. I wore my combat boots and brushed my hair. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room.

B was petting my dog and playing with him. With his other hand he was stacking his jars of jam he finished off.

"I have school so you have to stay here okay, B?" I told him. He stopped what he was doing.

"Okay."

I looked around the room. "If you wanna walk Anaka you could. There's a spare key on top of the TV. Have fun." And I walked out of my apartment and went to school.

As usual, school was a bore. I didn't stop by the bookstore this time. I went straight home. I was too excited to think about books knowing B was at my house waiting for me. I wish he could come to my school with me, but I don't think he'll pass for an eighth or seventh grader.

I tried to get my key out of pocket with my hands shaking. I couldn't help smiling. It was like I just won a million bucks out of the blue.

I finally got the door opened and B was lying on the couch rubbing Anaka's belly. They were watching a cooking show.

"You know if you're hungry the three of us could go out to eat." B looked away from the TV.

"I just watch this show because of the knives." I should have known. "But I am also hungry. Jam alone doesn't fill me up."

I threw my backpack on my bed and got my wallet. I looked inside and saw some hundred bills.

"Okay then…..do you want a jacket? It's pretty cold out there."

"You have some that fit me?" he asked.

"Well I have this one jacket that the neighbors gave me. It didn't fit me. But it might fit you." I reached into the closet and pulled out a black leather jacket. I held it up to B, and it seemed to fit him. But B pushed it away.

"I hate leather. I hate how it feels." Picky.

"Okay. I'll buy you something on the way to a restraint." I went back to my room and went into my closet and pulled out a happy bunny gray jacket. B came into my room and looked around.

"You have a nice room." He said, "I like the walls." My walls were all painted. They featured wolves, wolves hunting, vampires, cemeteries, a full moon.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile. B flopped onto my bad and smiled widely. "Your bed is nice and soft. May I sleep here tonight?" Well he bed is big enough for the both of us.

"Sure."

We walked out of the room and I grabbed Anaka's leash.

"Anaka's aloud in restraints?" B asked.

"yep! The people here allow him to come in."

We walked outside and I shivered. It was snowing! I'm glad Anaka could come in. B put an arm around my shoulder and then hugged me tightly.

"We could walk like this all the way to a clothing store." I almost fainted. But I pulled back from his grasp.

"It's okay." I walked ahead of him so he couldn't see my blushing face.

We walked past many stores before B chose Doom Depot. A Goth store. He scanned the racks for a jacket that fit him. There were many jackets. B finally picked one that had the joker that had why so serious? written in blood. I had the same one except it was a poster.

I put it on the front desk so the worker can scan it.

"17. 85." The worker said. I pulled out a 50 dollar bill. A lady came into the store with her boyfriend, I guessed. They got behind B and me and puched me out of the way. Anaka growled and the guy growled back at him.

I saw B's face turn into anger and his hand turned into a fist. And I remembered his lust for blood.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy and the girl pt 3

B was about ready to attack. He looked as if he would pull out a knife any moment.

"Ma'am, u can't do that. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." The cashier said. Other workers were appearing.

The lady's boyfriend turned to the cashier worker. "And what if we don't?"

"Then I'll rip your head off your neck and cut out your heart as a trophy." B growled. He gave the man a death glare and I could see a hint of fear in the man's eyes as B glared him down.

"Don't speak to Cain that way!" the woman turned on B.

"And don't talk to Beyond that way!" I shouted at the lady. "Why don't you take your ugly *** and ugly boyfriend out of here."

The woman turned to me and the man was about to punch B. B reacted right away and ducked at the man's fist and then kicked him in the chin. The man flew back and as the woman had her back turned I tripped her and then I stomped on her throat. She let out a blood curdling scream and then the store's security came in and stopped us.

I quickly finished buying the jacket and grabbed B by the wrist. I grabbed Anaka's leash from the man who was holding it and left.

"Here," I gave b his joker jacket. He gave me a sad look.

"Are you okay?" his voice was soft. It shocked me. I didn't know B could talk so softly like that.

I nodded in reply and looked down at Anaka. He was staring the store and was just waiting for them to come out.

"So let's go get something to eat," I said trying to change the subject. B put on his new jacket, still staring at me.

We walked down past the clothes store and crossed the street. We walked down many streets before we finally came across the food part.

"There's fast food restraints, café's-"B bolted down the street dragging Anaka and me. "B, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer. BB just kept half running half walking down the street. We made it all the way to last café down this street when he stopped.

"B, what's the matter? Did you see L?" I asked trying to catch my breath. Anaka was just happy and excited. He loves to run.

"No. I just smelled some strawberries is all," B smiled. I wanted to faint. I looked at the café.

"You know this place isn't so bad. An Café is probably the best sweet café here," I told B. he finally let go my wrist, but then he grabbed two of my fingers with two of his fingers. I could my face turn red.

Anaka, BB, and I went into the café and were greeted by two ladies in maid outfits with roller skates.

"Hello! And how are you two doing?" they both said in unison.

"We're doing fine." B simply said.

"Hi, Anaka! How have you been?" one of the ladies said. She rubbed my dog on the head. She grabbed his leash and took him away. "Don't worry. We'll show him a good time." The lady called over her shoulder.

The other lady showed us to our table. "Have a great date you two," she giggled. She was gone before I could tell her we were just friends. B gave me a look as if he were saying 'you know you want me'. I rolled my eyes and the lady was back with a notepad and a pen. "What can I get you two?"

"I would like the strawberry sundae and chocolate milk," I said. B's eyes grew wide at the mention of strawberries.

"I'll also have the strawberry sundae and a strawberry milkshake," B said. The lady wrote all of it down and roller skated away.

B was still giving me that look. "This whole _date_ thing could work you know."

I froze for a few moments and looked away. "Soooooo… how did you get here, B?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" he asked so innocently.

"I mean, do you really exist? Because you are normally a fictional character in Death Note. So I was just wondering. Because the day before I met you, I ran into some old lady and she was speaking some strange language. Do you have any connection to her?"

B thought for a moment. He seemed confused at first. I was beginning to wonder if he even understood what I was talking about. "Well, I woke up in some dark room. I also met a lady. She told me I have a duty to do. And something just told me to go to your apartment."

The lady who took our orders was back with a tray with our stuff on it. She set down our stuff and went to take another order. I grabbed my spoon and started to dig into my sundae. B picked out his strawberries and set them on a napkin. Maybe he was saving them for later.

"So that's why you were at me apartment. Did something tell you to eat my jam as well?" I laughed.

"I don't know why," he scooted his chair over to mine and I took slow sips of my chocolate milk. "I have this attraction to you."

He looked at me with his beautiful red eyes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. '_B is so sexy,_' I thought. I wanted to kiss him. Slowly I could see he was leaning into me. I couldn't even move my fingers. He closed his eyes and my heart started racing. I was sure he could hear it beating. I could feel his breath and it smelled of strawberries. Does his breath always smell like that? I could barely feel his lips touching mine when I turned my head away.

'_STUPID! STUPID! You could've kissed him!' _ I wanted to stab myself with my fork. I saw B lean back into his chair.

"I'm sorry." He looked sad. He went back to his strawberry sundae. I ate one of my strawberries. For the rest of the time we were there I couldn't look at him. I was afraid I might lose it.

I paid for our sweets and left with Anaka and BB. We were walking back to my apartment when I finally thought of something. It took me a while before I could look at him though.

"Say, B. don't you need any clothes?" he looked at me and I thought my face got a little red.

"I suppose you're right. But I don't want to go back to that store. Is there another clothe store like that around here?

I thought for a moment. "Yeah. It's a few blocks away."

So we walked all the way to another Goth clothe store. I really like that place because the workers there are friendly.

Again we were greeted by people. B looked for some clothes in the men's section, and I was in the women's section. I didn't like shopping for clothes much, but it's not every day you go shopping with a hot murderer.

B picked out a lot of clothes. He seemed to fit them perfectly. And I have to say, he pretty dang sexy in them. I paid for the clothes we got and left. "Is that all for today?" I asked B. BB thought for a moment.

"Is there a mall here?" he asked. I looked at the setting sun. It was just beginning to go down.

"We could go there tomorrow. I have something I want to show you," I told B.

It was my turn to drag B. I let go off the leash and Anaka chased after us. "We have to hurry or else we'll miss it."

"Miss what?" B asked. We kept running.

We arrived at the beach, but I kept running. I wanted to go to the perfect spot for this. It wasn't long before we entered a cave.

"I have a favorite spot I don't think anyone else knows about," I told B. We passed through stalactites and stalagmites. Bats flew above us and B gazed at them. I saw an opening and we were out of the cave. I brushed off any fallen debris that could've fallen on me. _'Just in time,'_

B came out of the cave. "What is it?" he asked. I pointed to the ocean and he turned his head. His red eyes grew wide. The sunset was making the ocean turn red and dolphins were springing up into the air and then back into the ocean.

"Do you like it?" I asked. B came closer to the edge and stood next to me.

"Besides blood, this is the most beautiful thing that I've seen," BB said. I was happy. I gave B a great big hug. When I released him he held two of fingers again. Then the two fingers turned into one whole hand. The ocean sure was beautiful.


End file.
